Undefined
by Midori Tsusuki
Summary: Breaking points are met so what are the consequences for our favorite princess and demon? CB


Undefined

Title: Undefined – One shot

Author: Midori Tsusuki

Pairing: Blair/Chuck

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Angst, Romance

Summary: Breaking points are met, so what are the consequences for our favorite princess and demon?

Spoilers: Up to 'Blair Must Pie'.

Note: This is also my first fanfic and I think Blair and Chuck deserve it.

"You rang?"

The sarcasm richly coated her voice as Chuck took the time to open his door. It felt like an eternity to Blair. She had been standing outside his hotel room door, knocking while praying not to be caught outside of the womanizer's room.

"I did order for a feisty redhead… But I guess you'll do." Chuck remarked, taking in the sight of her prim school girl outfit with pleasure. The red headband on top of her head finished her outfit off quite well, reminding him of a certain scarf…

"Disgusting…" She passed him by and entered his grand hotel room but you couldn't expect any less from Chuck Bass.

"Don't think you can just call me anytime you please, Bass." Blair announced with a slight frown disrupting her face. "In the middle of shopping with Serena, I suddenly found myself making up excuses because you were having a crisis." She stared up at him in the eyes, ready for his frightening news. She had been ready as soon as his call came while in a changing room, trying on a new Chanel dress on. She had left in a rush after a sad excuse of her mother needing her for a special mother-daughter lunch before class started once again. Only believable because after finding out about her father sending divorce papers, did Eleanor begin to pay attention to Blair, scared to lose her daughter also. "I am not going to be on your beck and call."

"And yet you're here."

Blair rolled her eyes at him. "Well what's your issue?" She inquired, knowing how bothered she was on the cab ride over, fretting about what Chuck needed to tell her. She had been paranoid for weeks that Nate would finally find out about them. It had been almost a month since that first night in the limo and there had been two… Or three more incidents, but Blair swore them all mistakes!

"Hmm… Oh, the issue?" Chuck answered, having been watching as numerous emotions raced through her eyes, and hearing her question only now. He took her small hand in his own and began to pull her towards his bedroom, his back leading. "It's just been so long since our last… 'real' meeting and I've been getting lonely." He admitted proudly with a smirk upon his face. He didn't know of any issue that could be more crucial.

She quickly snatched back her hand and resisted the urge to growl in annoyance. It would only give him the wrong idea. "That's hardly a concern." She told him with a frown. "If anything that's a lifestyle you should be use to." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Especially when there is NOTHING between us." She said, trying to straighten him out.

"Then why are you here?" He always seemed to want to point this out at every possible moment. To displease her, she assumed.

"Because you're the boy who cried wolf." She answered back, hating his question as she truly didn't know why.

"And here I thought I was the boy who makes YOU cry out." He remarked with a smirk, making her turn a light shade of pink. He took a step towards her, letting his hands roam over her upper arm. An innocent touch in his mind. "So why are you STILL here?" A dark eyebrow was raised with his question.

Blair brushed off his touch as if it didn't affect her in anyway. Through her senses were suddenly on high alert. "Hmph, I obviously haven't gotten my self-loathing done for the day." She quipped as she turned away from him, looking over his room as if in curiosity. But an eye was still kept on him. "But you always seem to accomplish that for me."

"Self-loathing?" Chuck questioned down at her, as if he didn't know what a critic she was. "What's there to hate?" His eyes roamed freely.

She stayed silent in response but found herself watching him intently for some indication to what he was hinting to. He was always so predictable to her but lately when she was alone with her it had changed. He would surprise her somehow, making her forget she was Blair Waldorf and he Chuck Bass.

"There's nothing to hate, Blair…" He started softly. His hand smoothed across her cheek, needing to touch her. She responded with a raised eyebrow to the sweet touch. He must have caught himself also because he slowly pulled back. "At least nothing I see." He announced suddenly blaming the butterflies for his last move before beginning to circle her with interest, a smirk on his face. Once again, his usual self.

"You've seen too much."

"Yes… Like the small and almost invisible freckles on your petite shoulders." Chuck noted while fingering her shoulders lightly, just letting her know of his presence. "They're adorable, really." He smiled her in an almost cruel fashion, as he circled her once again.

Blair sucked in a breath in anticipation of where his next touch would arrive. He of course, didn't leave her disappointed for very long. A hand appeared in her hair, sweeping it away from her neck and his lips brushed against the skin behind her ear making her stand rigid. She was ready for his every touch.

"Then there's your long chocolate lock." His hands slid down her back. His fingers quickly curled around her sides as they were swept down. He gripped softly at the bottom of his waist. "Curvaceous hips." He whispered into her ear, before one last kiss was pressed to her throat and his touch was gone.

Blair found herself, biting her bottom lip. She was disgusted with herself that he could leave her such a whimpering mess with his warm touch. She quickly blinked her brown eyes open, not even aware of when they slid shut. "You're… You're full of it." She finally shot at Chuck.

He smirked as he took to stand in front of her, once again. "And let's not forget your full but spiteful lips." He noted, gazing at the perky flesh. "That are the most devious shade of pink." He added, knowing how her lips kept him up at night, becoming his own beloved hell when she wasn't around to tame his torturous imagination.

She finally found the ability to move once again when he raised a hand towards her face, planning to smooth the pad of his thumb against her lower lip. It quickly thwarted as she stepped back, becoming out of reach.

This brought Chuck's smirk back to its full potential. "And your legs…" Steps were taken by the both of them, as she moved farther back and he followed like a true hunter. "Warm…" Two more steps were taken, one by each of them. "Firm…" He continued on as he continued to pursue her, a look of delight in his brown eyes. "The perfect accessory for my waist." He concluded as Blair took her last step, refusing to let herself get trapped against the wall with it only a ruler stick away.

"Stick to your scarf, Bass." Blair told him with narrowed eyes, not knowing how much she liked being the prey between the two of them. It left her adrenaline running an all time high, and made anxious. For what? She didn't know. "Or you'll only end up disappointed." Just like she always was with the opposite sex. Except maybe this one…

"It doesn't have to be like that." He told, as another step towards her was taken. "Not at all." He added softly but in a harder tone trying to get his point across. She didn't need Nate as much as she thought.

"Really? So what could it be like?" She shot back sarcastically. She couldn't see how he could care. Chuck Bass was the biggest womanizer of the Upper East Side.

"You could be with me." He let out before his head dived down towards hers. She saw him coming and already had her face tilted up in eagerness. Their lips met roughly, both of them frustrated with themselves, their situations and each other. Her hands were grabbing at the collar of his shirt pulling him closer and tighter to her as he pushed her back against the wall.

It was never disappointing when the two were re-connected. The spark flashed through them. It was becoming their obsession, ticking at the corners of their minds, reminding them of when they didn't get their daily fix.

They finally broke apart, leaving her gasping for breath as he ventured lower into the crevices of her collar. He nosed the side of her neck. "I told you there was nothing to hate." He announced with a smirk, before his lips began to explore.

"If anything… you must be loving this." Chuck whispered into her neck, feeling satisfied when she moaned out as he felt her pulse against the tip of his tongue. "A distraction from Nate…" He mentioned as his hands disappeared behind her back, feeling the contours of her body.

"A new form of pleasure…" He said before he softly bit into her neck, making her arch her back in response. He felt her hands smooth over his shoulders, searching for the barest hint of skin. "A new form of revenge against… your ex and… Serena." He commented his hands slipping under her fashionable top, his breathing becoming restless. "And the attention…"

Blair began to find Chuck nipping at her harder, more force being added to his touch as he continued on with his points. Anger seemed to be radiating from his being. She found herself excited beyond belief but also… guilty.

"Almost like I'm being used…" He whispered into her face as he had finally pulled back. He was just standing there pressed up against her, pointing out the painfully obvious to hopefully be rejected or see where they stood.

Blair's breathes came out in big gusts as she found herself staring into his anger-filled eyes. She began to feel suffocated with the wall to her back and Chuck at her front. "…Stop it…" She grounded out at him, but he didn't make a move. It wasn't the answer he was looking for. "Stop it…" She repeated as she tried to push him away. To give her room.

Chuck didn't move an inch. This had to be done, sometime or later because he didn't know if he could continue to live, not knowing if Blair was truly his or not. "Move!" He heard her scream at him but his hands only flew from under her shirt to grab at her own, once she decided she was going to move him herself. "Let me go!" She added in annoyance.

"No." He answered, aggressively grabbing at her wrists and pushing them to the wall by her head. "Why won't you move on? Why can't you just let him go?" He asked, finally admitting the questions that burned him with frustration. "Why won't you?" He gritted out.

"…Because."

"That's not an answer, Blair." He glared down at her.

"Well then I don't know!"

"Just answer me!"

"…"

"Blair."

"…"

"Blair!"

"I'm scared!" She finally cried out. "Okay? I'm scared…" She felt the urge to look away from him but she was a Waldorf and a Waldorf doesn't shy away.

A frown appeared on Chuck's face as he slowly loosened his hold on her. "…Blair." He whispered softly, not knowing what to say.

Blair began to glare at him, this time. "I don't want to get hurt again… No, I'm NOT going to be hurt again." She corrected herself as she yanked her hands free and forced him away.

"And pushing me away is going to accomplish this?" He inquired down at her in disbelief.

"Yes! I cannot trust you." She answered. "Not at all."

"So that's it? You're going to let Nate ruin the rest of your life?" Chuck looked at her in disbelief. "Blair Waldorf, the girl who believes in happy ever after is giving up?"

"I don't have to explain it to you…"

"No, I think you do." He told her quickly; annoyed that she thought she could just brush him off so easily. "Because I'm in the same boat as him."

"No, you're not." She let out in a determined tone.

"Yes, I am, Waldorf!"

"No, you're not! I don't want you to be anything like him!"

Chuck blinked in surprise to her confession. He didn't realize how much his best friend had hurt her. Sure, he knew how embarrassed she was at her birthday party as he made it painfully obvious of Nate's indifference. But he didn't know it went more than skin deep.

"You're right…" He sighed out, and she looked up at him in fear for a moment. "…I'm nothing like Nate."

Blair nodded tearfully before moving forward to curl her arms around him. He returned the gesture with his arms securing her tightly.

"But you're going to have to trust me on this."

_B & N: It's over. But B & C, w__e__l__l__… W__e'll see…_

_XOXO _

_Gossip Girl_

Thanks for reading!

Any comments will be welcomed.


End file.
